Rules
This place lists the rules of the wiki. This applies to RPs, blogs, Pages, Uploads,' Forum' and Chat. Everyone is expected to follow these rules regardless of status and time spent on the wiki. ✦First, you must be 13+ to join. To join this website, go here. ✦Absolutely no vandalism. ✦Do NOT upload gore or NSFW images. Doing such will result in an immediate ban. While matters such as those will exist in some RPs, content warnings will/should be placed in the blog description of those rps. ✦Be mindful of other people's triggers. Please post any warnings before linking something that may be potentially triggering. ✦NO disrespectful behavior; this means no hostility or rudeness towards any other user. (This includes racism, sexism, ableism and lgbtq+-phobia). ✦If someone is reading an RP to catch up and they happen to be in chat or you are discussing stuff with said person, please try not to spoil them unless they don't mind. ✦Please read any reply/replies before responding. If you need a synopsis of what's going on in the rp due to time constraints or you don't feel like reading everything plotwise, ask a rper that's online. ✦Don't double post. If you need to add onto a reply, edit your comment or wait for someone to RP. ✦Don't spam RPs with useless comments to get people to take part. Let the RP go on its own pace. ✦A new part may be created after a certain amount of comments. This number can be adjusted per the creator's preference. 1000 is the minimum, however, to prevent too many blogs. Forum RPs are different, as they can get laggy around 100 messages. For forums, a new part can be made at any time, though the number of posts on a forum cannot exceed 500. ✦Sockpuppets are discouraged. They will be banned instantly if they are used to evade a ban. However, if it is for the sake of RP-ing, then it is okay. You just need admin consent before doing so. ✦''Please'' don't pretend to be other users just to ruin their rep or to start drama. This counts as harassment. ✦Don't exclude or ignore users from the RP. This goes under hostility/rudeness to others. If you have an issue with a user, please notify an admin and we'll take care of it. ✦Please do not godmod. This means taking control of another user's OCs, making your OC know every move another OC will make, making an OC too overpowered/immune or doing a prompt that the other muns have no clue about that effects ocs/the rp's verse somehow. ✦Please do not steal oc images from other users. Some images on this wiki are OC pictures made with character creators on the internet. If you really like it, just ask the creator where they found the maker and they'll link you to where you can make your own. ✦Please do not steal art from artists who don't allow people to use their works (Includes artists on here as well). Some exceptions to this includes images of books, video games, screenshots from movies, TV programs, or something they found on the internet such as a gif or photo that is under Google Images' "Labelled For ReUse" search tool tag. ✦Unless notified of a hiatus/departure, please try to refrain from exceeding 5 pages from an offline user's comment. If the RPer is absent for more than 2 weeks without notice, however, the rule is ignored and RPing can resume. ✦RPing NSFW is ok as long as it is implied. Announce the appropriate triggers. RPing this content MUST have consent from all parties and can NOT be forced. HOWEVER, under NO circumstances can you RP CSA, noncon or underage NSFW (i.e. a 15 y/o and another 15 y/o in an intimate scene). Doing so will be responded with a instant ban. ✦Please do not force your RP partner(s) to RP with you. Sometimes, people have things going on in their lives and they cannot respond quickly at certain points. It's a fact. A gentle, occasional reminder is acceptable. ✦Do not force your RP partner to RP anything they're not comfortable with (Including extremely triggering topics) or RP NSFW with minors if you are an adult (We do not allow older users to RP 18+ content with minors or minors to RP it in general). This will result in a ban. ✦Regarding global rules about shipping, we don't allow underage shipping (Shipping an adult with a minor). Any users partaking in it will get a warning and the content or comment will be removed. If it continues, you will be banned. ✦Please don't harass muns just because you wanted an oc to be shipped with one of the ocs involved in the ship. Calmly talk it out instead. Forcing ships with someone who doesn't want to ship in general is also a no no. ✦Faceclaims are allowed and can also be icons of your own character as well. If you're planning to use them, please do not use fan art made by other people unless the original artist is okay with their art being used for rping. Some icon sets regarding fictional characters (Mostly ones of anime/manga/video game characters) contain unsourced fan art and it counts as stolen art as well, even if the original poster mentions that they will take it down if noted. Please do not use random irl people on the internet too. Celebs/actors are fine. ANY QUESTIONS IN REGARDS TO THE RULES CAN BE DIRECTED TO THE ADMINS. Possible Consequences ✦We follow a 3-strike system depending on the offence. If the offence is severe (like the upload of gore or evading ban), then a perma-ban is guaranteed. For every other offence, we would give a warning, then a second warning, and then a ban depending on the offence. The smaller the offence, the less time the ban will last. Huge offences would be received with a longer ban. Category:Roleplay Category:Rules Category:Guide